danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ibuki Mioda
Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. She has the title Super High School Level Light Music Club Member (超高校級の「軽音楽部」). Appearance Mioda has a punk rock style of clothing which includes ripped thigh highs, piercings and many accessories. Ibuki has a long scar with stitches on her left thigh. She has long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two horns on the top of her head. She wears a school uniform. Personality At first, Mioda is a bit shocking in bold and unique personality and appearance. She seems to break the fourth wall a bit, referencing her own status as if she is aware that she's a video game character. Her hearing is quite good, unsurprising of her title as a SHSL light music club member. Mioda is one of the more upbeat people out of her classmates. When she gets upset, she seems to have a bit of a verbal tic. History Pre-Despair Incident Before being detained on the island, she was part of the Super High-School Level Despair group that was run by Junko Enoshima. After her brutal execution, herself, as well as the remaining members of this group (who did not commit suicide) hacked her body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves. It is unknown what part Ibuki took from her body. Eventually, she was detained on an island by the Future Foundation, had her memories messed with to forget she was affiliated with Junko and her group, and became part of the Foundation's experiment to bring hope back to the world. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hinata first finds Mioda at the supermarket, where he goes on to introduce himself but is cut-off by Mioda, saying that he wasn't enthusiastic enough about his introduction and proceeds to energetically introduce herself instead and then talks about the supermarket itself. Later into the game, Mioda is invited, as well as the other students, to a party that Togami is throwing. She is super excited to go and she is seen by Hinata, telling him that she is having a 'light exercise' to make the food taste better. This party turns out to be where the first murder takes place. Mioda has an important role in the first trial; given that she is Super High School Level Light Music Club Member, Mioda has keen hearing as evidenced by giving her input on how she heard Hanamura while everyone was freaking out during the black-out. This turns out to be vital evidence towards revealing the culprit. Ibuki does not seem to have a major role in Chapter 2. Later into the chapter, Mioda is found grunting by the pool, thinking of a new music genre to forget about her 'girl band days' and asks Hinata to come and find her if he has some inspiration for her. Mioda is then gathering with the other girls to have a beach party, along with Tsumiki, Nanami, Owari, Pekoyama and Sonia. Souda and Hinata find her and Tsumiki outside the diner earlier than planned, for they were waiting for them inside the diner. After Souda suggests that they all go swimming together, Mioda suggests that they wait inside the diner and wait for the others to arrive. They then see Saionji running in the opposite direction of the beach in tears. Souda questions if she was originally planning to swim with the girls, but Tsumiki tells her that she refused the invitation. Mioda also brings up the fact that Koizumi also refused. After the rest of the girls arrive to the diner, Souda leaves to go get parasols in the beach house. Their beach party is then interrupted by the Body Announcement. The body was found to be Mahiru Koizumi, dead up against a door in the beach house. Mioda is one of the first people to see Koizumi's body after the Body Announcement. It is later revealed that Koizumi had invited Mioda, as well as Tsumiki and Saionji, to talk about the video game Monokuma made but Mioda refused, seeing as she had plans to go to the beach party. It is also noted that Ibuki was one of the characters in Monobear's game "Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery". In Chapter 3, Mioda, as well as Saionji and Nanami, are doing a performance in memory of Mahiru Koizumi. Mioda is seen playing the guitar and singing, Saionji is dancing and Nanami is playing the triangle. Later, in the afternoon, Mioda has invited Hinata to come to the supermarket to come and see the fireworks at night. When Hinata asks if they'll be by themselves, she replies with "Ohoh, Hajime is quite the bold one. You want to be alone with Ibuki in the dead of night is that it?" She then assures them that they will not be alone, as Nanami, Sonia, Tsumiki, Akane and Nidai will be there as well. Later, after Kuzuryuu is found to be okay, Mioda invites everyone to Titty Typhoon to perform for Kuzuryuu's return. Everyone expects her to sing something light and catchy given that the song title was called "Also Reaching You". This turns out to be the complete opposite as she sings more of a punk rock genre, and everyone became frightened; even Gundam saying that his hamsters fell in defeat. After the night of the performance, Mioda is seen to be acting strangely in the morning. Monokuma reveals that his next motive is a sickness known as 'despair fever' that has different symptoms for each person. She catches the despair fever and her personality changes: she becomes overly gullible, to the point of letting anyone do anything for her. She also has a more extensive vocabulary. Mioda along with Komaeda and Akane are emitted into the hospital and are taken care of by Tsumiki. Hinata and Kuzuryuu were also to stay in the hospital to keep and eye out on the feverish students. She was killed in Chapter 3 by Tsumiki Mikan by being strangled and hanged. Relationships Quotes *“Ibu” from Ibuki Mioda! “Ki” from Ibuki Mioda! “Mio” from Ibuki Mioda! “Da” from Ibuki Mioda! That’s me - Ibuki Mioda! *"Tee-hee! Ibuki not only has looks, style and personality -- her ears are pretty good too!" *"Oh no! This man is definitely the type who killed animals in his neighborhood when he was a kid!" *"Haha! Ibuki said "infer"! A clever word that doesn't fit her at all!" *"its terrible! so terrible ibuki has no time to capitalize her lines!" *"Good momomomomomomomomomomorning! Did you count how many times Ibuki said "mo"?!" *"--Look, it's - hey! I don't know you!" *"Much potential does Ibuki see in that one." *"Heh. Heh. Heh. Four hehs." *"Yes! All hail Ibuki. Time for my prize! *"After that we'll go over how to break a guitar, and how to throw out pig guts, all at once!!" Trivia *Each kanji on her name is directly taken from the 4 protagonists of K-On! **She also shares the same birthday with the main character of K-On!, Yui Hirasawa, which is on the 27th of November. *Mioda speaks in the third person. *Mioda likes taking walks, midday naps, and playing games; and hates being bored. *Although it is never specified, Mioda's guitar strongly resembles the English-made Vox Phantom. *Mioda attended a girls-only high school. *Mioda was a part of a band in high school where she played the guitar, but then left the group to pursue a solo career. This was most likely due to 'creative differences'. *Mioda has sensitive ears. *In one of her free time events, Mioda admits that when she was younger, she ended up on an illegal fishing boat and almost ended up in another country. *In Mioda's fourth free time event, she mentions that she does not regret her former band but admits that it's lonely going solo. *Both her and Hinata had a headbanging contest and the loser had to make out with Monomi. It ended up as a draw, seeing as they both KO'd. *Mioda believes that unity is the most important thing in a band. *Mioda can run 5 laps around the island without becoming exhausted. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:Comatose